


Heat

by Cxellover



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: After coming back half frozen from the summit of Everest, how did Strange warm up?Well this is where my mind went...





	

Stephen barely remembered opening the portal back to Kamar-Taj from where the Ancient One had dumped him on Everest. He had looked up at the Ancient One and then everything had gone black. 

As he came to, he felt warm which was not something he ever expected to feel again especially in his hands and feet. He went to flex his fingers and discovered two things he was naked and not alone in this oversized bed he found himself in. He opened his eyes and looked to his left to find Mordo sleeping next to him. He then looked to his right and found himself staring into the eyes of the Ancient one. He realized that they were naked too. He blushed at the thought.

“Nothing untoward happened,” said the Ancient One.

“Sorry?” said Stephen.

“Nothing happened other than us getting into bed with you to warm you up after your adventures on Everest. It was the quickest way to deal with your lower body temperature and the beginnings of frostbite.”

“Well I didn’t think you had your way with me while I was unconscious.”

She smiled that enigmatic smile that told him nothing and a lot in a glance.

“No, we would not.”

“Not that we weren’t tempted,” came the voice from his left side.

He turned towards the voice to see Mordo with his head propped up on his hand looking at him.

The Ancient One leaned over Stephen and slowly kissed Mordo who responded to the kiss in kind.

“Behave,” she said after letting Mordo’s lips go with a playful nip. 

Stephen found parts of his body responding to the display going on right in front of his face. 

“Oh I will. I am a little unsure about him,” said Mordo with a slight nod to Strange.

The Ancient One looked down a bit and Stephen felt both embarrassed and excited at the same time. He quickly tried to think of anything to get his ‘problem’ to go away only to feel two hands on his dick. One large and one smaller, with the large one fondling his balls and the smaller hand running slowly up and down his length. 

He groaned at the feeling as the heat seemed to rise through out his body. 

Mordo chuckled, “Well that’s one way to warm him up.”

“He is very responsive.”

“He’s right here,” said Stephen with a squeak to his voice that he hadn’t heard from his throat since he had been a teenager. 

“Well Mr. Strange? Shall we continue?” asked the Ancient One.

Strange nodded very quickly. He hadn’t had a steady hand on his cock since the accident. 

“I believe consent has been given,” purred Mordo in Stephen’s ear. 

“Yes,” Stephen said with a hiss as he felt a gentle stroke and twist action on his member. 

“Good,” she leaned over and gentle pressed her lips to his. For Stephen it was electric and not enough at the same time. He opened his mouth a bit and was rewarded for a deeper kiss with her tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. His tongue joined hers in the exploration of each other’s mouths. 

He moaned as his body responded to the stimulation. He decided to see if he could return the favor. He reached out and grabbed Mordo’s cock in one hand and carefully placed his fingers within the warmth of the Ancient One’s nether region. 

He heard Mordo whisper, “Yes!” in his ear while the Ancient One moved to place his fingers where she wanted them deeper into her. 

There were moans and groans as the three figured out the rhythms that work best for each. 

The climax was the best that Strange could ever remember. He also felt the Ancient One clamp down on his hand as she came while Mordo’s release spattered on his side. 

The three of them fell into each other’s arms breathing heavy. 

Stephen kissed Mordo and then the Ancient One, “Thank you.”

He found himself drifting back to sleep when he thought he heard Mordo say to the Ancient One, “You were right about him.”

She replied, “Of course.”

Stephen felt warm and safe for the first time in a long time. He sighed and lay back into the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I was re watching the film and the look on Stephen's face after he opens the portal gave me this idea.


End file.
